


Just the Three of Us

by PhiTheBun



Category: Ikemen sengoku, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, a rusty ass author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiTheBun/pseuds/PhiTheBun
Summary: Ikemen Sengoku, Modern!AU. Might get smutty later on.Shingen Takeda, your coffee shop work superior and Oda Nobunaga, the CEO of the city's biggest company compete for your affection. Might end in a threesome because reasons.





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So it's been a while since I've started writing again! Ever since I stopped writing I graduated and tomorrow (on Halloween KEK) I'm going to go pick up my national license and diploma from my university! Hurrah! And since I'll be having a lot of free time on my hands, I decided to pick up ficwriting again! I'm always looking to improve, so I'd love any kind of feedback so I can make this better. :3 I still don't know how long I want to make this since I've never written/completed a long story before (probably very, very short, like 5 chapters maximum) so... yeah. XD I hope it's alright.

You always loved working at coffee shops. Until you started working at one.  
Koshiro, one of the regulars, threw you a flirty smile as he took the moka latte from your hands. "Thank you, cutie. This is my favorite coffee shop because of you, you know."

"Have a good day Koshiro." It took every fiber in your being to sprawl a smile on your face. You were sure you scowled in the process. You could spit in his coffee before his eyes and he'd still call you a cutie. Trying to be polite to flirty old men sure took effort. You huffed as he left the shop and proceeded to clean the coffee machine, rubbing the machine's grids angrily.

"Can't get him off your back, can you?" You could hear a low laugh rumble in your ears.  
Shingen. Tall, rustled hair and handsome as hell stood in the doorway with a rag slung over his broad shoulders. He wore a pale blue dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his dress pants that accentuated his ridiculously great figure. You couldn't help but admire how good he looked today as he sauntered towards you. Shingen Takeda is the ridiculously handsome manager of LeBlanc Café, a little black-and-white coffee shop in the heart of town. Not to mention your superior.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he comes every morning to see me." You smiled weakly, cleaning up spilled coffee from the black marble counter now.  
"Don't doubt it. Let me help you clean up." Shingen, with a swift movement of his hands, took the rag from yours and proceeded to clean up. You felt his smooth fingertips graze against your hand in the process and sparks of electricity ran through your whole body. "Oh no, don't worry I can..."

The bell hanging above the coffee shop's glass door rang loudly, indicating the entrance of a customer and leaving you mid-sentence.  
"Good morning." A tall, handsome man spoke assertively, dressed in a sleek black suit with a red tie. What made the man stand out, other than his incredible good looks, was the level of confidence he radiated. He was truly a presence. You could hear the fabric of his suit rustle against itself swiftly as the good-looking man made his way to the corner of the shop. Oda Nobunaga.  
Noriko, one of the baristas, squealed quietly and quickly made her way to him, her red bun bobbling as she giddily walked towards him. The head of Oda Corp., the biggest company in the city, would always come in during the mornings for his daily coffee. Iced Americano, a bagel and the daily newspaper. Yet Noriko always made a point to ask him personally. You know, just to make sure. It's not like she was madly in love with him or anything.  
"Good morning sir! The usual?" She chirped, her small hands cupped together. Probably to keep herself from shaking from excitement. Nobunaga smiled politely, said something to her and nodded. Noriko turned around and walked briskly towards the bar, smiling to herself. Shingen and you looked at each other, it was almost a little embarassing to watch her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it and deliver it too." Noriko told you briskly with a huge grin, popping the bagel into the oven.

"Thank you, Noriko." You smiled, having quietly cleaned up with another rag while Shingen was distracted by Noriko's little show. "I'll take care of the bathroom now, excuse me." You muttered quietly and took the cleaning supplies from underneath the bar, until you felt Shingen's hands slide onto your forearms from behind you. He was warm. "I'll help you out." Shingen spoke into your ear in a low voice, almost a growl.

Holy shit. You turned on your heel and stared at Shingen, breaking free from his grasp. He seemed a little insistent on helping you. It's not like it was strange of him to help out, not at all. He was always eager to help out with the work (the rest of the girls sure didn't complain). But... this much? Why?  
"Oh no, it's fine, you'll get your clothes rui..." Shingen didn't seem to take heed to your warning and took the cleaning supplies from your hands. Your mouth was agape, but you had no choice but to follow him with a mop and bucket. Doesn't he have something else to do? You felt yourself sweat. The two of you headed to the far side of the coffee shop, to the restrooms. You weren't sure if it was your imagination, but you could feel a stare on your back all the way from across the place. The two of you settled the cleaning supplies on the pearly black linoleum floor as you walked towards the womens' restroom door and tucked a small doorstop to leave it open.

You turned around to take the cleaning supplies inside, only to see Shingen in front of you with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were dark, a sexy smirk spread across his face. "Hey, so I've been meaning to ask you something. Spare me, it might seem a little unprofessional but..." With a single step he closed the distance between you, cornering you against the wall. Your back was pressed flat against the white concrete wall, Shingen's chest only inches away from yours. You could feel his hot breath warm your body, as he placed a forearm over your head, and against the wall behind you. You two weren't touching, but you could just feel his body heat radiate against yours from the close proximity. You were locked in. Seriously Shingen? Here, of all places? At work?! You could feel heat begin to unvoluntarily build between your legs from the tension as his eyes scanned your face.

"Are you free this weekend? I'd like to get to know you better." Shingen smiled. That damn sexy smile of his, it was the kind of smile he'd flash to angry customers. The kind of smile that just... disarmed people. He lifted his free hand and cupped his fingers around your chin, lifting your head up to meet his gaze. "What do you say?" He purred. Your cheeks were getting hot, your brain trying to process what the fuck was going on. Then...

You could see, out of the corner of your eye, how Nobunaga scowled and buried his nose in his newspaper.  
Oh shit. He saw. A customer saw! If Nobunaga complains you were in so much trouble.

You quickly squirmed out from beneath Shingen, eyeing Nobunaga again hoping he didn't think you two were getting prepared to fool around at work. Seeing his angry eyes sparked something in you you weren't too sure about, something beyond getting fired. Something you'd never thought about him. Your imagination trailed off and you imagined that expression as he pulled your hair back, exposing your neck and... oh god, you could get fired for what's happening right now! You scolded yourself for your inappropriate timing on the dirty thoughts.

"Oh, um... let me think about it, okay?" You took the mop and bucket beside your feet and scurried into the womens' restroom. Shingen watched you with a smile and shrugged with his hands in his pockets, taking some cleaning supplies with him to the mens' restroom. "Sure thing."

\---------

The sun cast a golden glow on the city downtown, illuminating the fire hydrants and storefronts on your way to work. You nervously bit your pen as you walked, your sneakers squeaking against the pavement. Work yesterday went by as usual, as if nothing had happened. No more sexy suggestions from Shingen, a polite goodbye from Nobunaga with zero glares or complaints about unprofessionalism, if anything you were the only one on edge for the day. Noriko noticed and tried to ask you what was wrong, to which you nervously replied no. Nothing, just my manager asked me out and a customer might have saw him suggestively push me against a wall. Nothing too serious.  
It was Junko's turn to open shop, so you had the chance to arrive a little late. You walked briskly towards the coffee shop's door, tying your hair up into a loose bun. During the entire walk to work, you were thinking about what to tell Shingen. Would it be fucked up of you to accept? What if you didn't? Wouldn't that just make for a lot of tension at work. You felt attracted to him no doubt, your immediate answer was yes. But was it really convenient?

"Morning everybody!" You chirped as you stepped into LeBlanc, the smell of costa rican and colombian coffee beans invading your nostrils. You just loved the smell of this place. You slung your sand colored apron over your neck and tied it around your waist, ready to start another day. You scanned the black and white coffee shop with a pleased expression, until your eyes landed on a very particular sight on the bar. A large white vase with pink lilies, carnations, roses and alstroemeria stood tall on the counter, with a light pink ribbon tied around the vase's neck. Tied to said ribbon was a small card, but you couldn't make out the name.  
"Whoa, who's the lucky lady?" You exclaimed to Junko, admiring the floral arrangement from afar. It sure was beautiful. Junko, her jet black in braids, chuckled at you as she swept underneath the tables. "Wanna take a look yourself?"

Ohhhh, you know that tone. You could feel your hands go cold. No. No Shingen, seriously? This really put pressure on you now. Now everybody knows! Your trembling hands took the card, seeing your name written neatly in cursive print. God damn it Shingen. Okay a little piece of you kind of wanted this, not going to lie. But not in front of your coworkers!

"From a long-time admirer, interested in getting to know you better." The name signed at the bottom could have damn well caused you to pass out.  
"Oda Nobunaga."

"Noriko's going to be devastated, she's liked Nobunaga ever since she started working." Junko huffed, her hands resting against her waif figure as she watched you set the card back into the floral arrangement.

"Yeah...." You trailed off. While she had a point, it was definitely the least of your worries right now. You had two date propositions on your hands now, and from two ridiculously handsome men. Who were you going to pick? Ugh.

"Junko," you took a rag from the coffee bar and began to wipe down the tables, taking care to clean the little vases containing fake daisies on each table. "So yesterday another guy asked me out."

"Oh lucky you!" Junko squealed. "And? What's the issue?"

"Well, I don't really know whose proposition to accept. I mean, one of them is..." Junko's little face distorted into a look of disbelief made you promptly shut up.

"Wait wait, why pick? You're not getting married and it's just a date. Why don't you go out with both of them and see who you like the most?" Junko rested her broom against the wall and glared at you, making you feel incredibly stupid. She had a point. "Just, you know, the rule is not to disclose that you have another date. Make them feel exclusive, if anything out of politeness because telling them they're not the only person you're seeing for a date can damage their male egos. Just a tip, it'll also make you look less of a hoe." Junko elbowed you.

"You bitch." You pushed her playfully, and Junko erupted into a fit of giggles. "Have fun! And don't worry about Noriko, I'll take care of her so she won't hate you."

Before you could thank her, you could see two oddly familiar, tall shadows at the coffee shop door.  
"You're here early. Welcome, Nobunaga." You could hear Shingen's voice as he stepped in, holding the door open for Nobunaga. Nobunaga stepped inside and was ready to throw a cocky response his way until he saw Shingen's very confused expression. Time seemed to stop and suddenly everyone's eyes were on you and the flowers.  
Now you were in for it.


End file.
